Season's Greetings
by remonrime
Summary: Jack has to go away on a Guardian retreat for two months. Eager to see Jamie again, he makes a grand entrance. Jack/Jamie. Rated for kissing. one-shot. fluffy.


**Title: Season's Greetings**

**Fandom: Rise of the Guardians**

**Pairing: Jack/Jamie**

**Rating: T (for make-outs)**

**Summary: Jack has to go away on a Guardian retreat for two months. Eager to see Jamie again, he makes a grand entrance.**

* * *

"Geez," Jamie groaned, throwing a piece of bread towards the lake. It was mid-autumn and the sun was high above the sky, the lake unfrozen and hosting a family of raucous ducks. A duck quickly waddled its way towards the fallen bread piece and quickly pecked it at, shaking its backside as it sped away with its prize. Jamie puffed out his cheeks and stared up at the sky, the sun partially covered by the treetops overhead. "Why are you taking so freaking looong."

He dug his hand into the plastic bag beside him and broke off another chunk of bread, tearing it up into little pieces before throwing them in the water. He laughed silently to himself as he watched all the ducks come flocking towards him, quaking among themselves as they battled over the pieces of bread that floated in the murky water. He sagged his shoulders in defeat.

It really sucked that Jack wasn't here. He was so very bored, and he really, really missed that mischievous Guardian of his. His friends had already left to have fun elsewhere, most likely the movie theater, and here he was sulking and moping about the lake feeding a bunch of ducks. He felt so productive.

But he couldn't help it.

It had been nearly two months since he last saw Jack, the longest he'd ever been separated from him. He knew the immortal had responsibilities to fulfill as a Guardian, but if that meant he had to leave for extended periods of time, Jamie was going to go mad. He had gotten so used to having Jack constantly by his side that it felt abnormal not having him there. All those years ago, when Jack told him he would see him again someday; Jamie didn't think it would be only a week after the fall of Pitch. Jamie had been ecstatic that day. He thought it would be years until he finally saw Jack again, and knowing Jack had wanted to see him again so soon, had come back especially for him and stuck with him ever since, made him feel good inside.

And then a year ago, their relationship had taken on a slightly different route. It was far from platonic, Jamie could say that much. It had been an awkward ordeal at first. Jack had glimpsed at his online journal one day and found out Jaime's secret crush on him, and from then on out, his secret had been out on the table. It ended with them both macking on Jaime's bed.

Back to reality, Jaime made a few cooing noises at the ducks that all had their backsides turned towards him. "Come here little duckies." When they ignored him, he scowled. "Fine then! I'm not going to even break this bread up for you." He reached into his bag and took the last half of the bread roll and chucked it across the lake. In less than a second, the ducks were swarming it.

Why was he feeling so especially bitter today? Sure, he missed Jack, but he had been missing him for two months already. Why now of all times?

As if answering him, a loud suction noise roared across the lake bed, causing Jaime to let out a small scream as he scrambled backwards, landing on his back. He propped himself on his elbows and stared out ahead of him, a cloud of dust and frost and all sorts of colors forming into a vortex a few feet above the lake.

A portal. Jack was home.

"_Jaime!"_ Jack's phantom voice echoed across the clearing. Before Jaime knew what hit him, he was being scooped up and flown towards the middle of a nearby tree where the he branches were thick enough to hold a substantial amount of weight. He was placed upon a branch and propped up against the tree trunk, blinking owlishly at Jack who plopped himself right across from him.

"God I missed you," Jack breathed out, and reached out and scooped Jaime into a brutal embrace. Icy arms wound tight around his back, fingers rubbing gently up and down along Jaime's backside. He could feel Jack breathing heavily against his ear, cold puffs of breath making the hairs on the nape of his neck stand on end. Jaime soon found himself laughing and hugging back.

"What an entrance!" he chortled. He settled against Jack, resting his face in the crook of the Guardian's neck. Jack smelled of the oncoming winter and eggnog and pine and all the stuff that was comprised of North's workshop. "I missed you too."

Jack pulled away and cupped Jaime's cheeks in his hands, leaning in and pressing a kiss at the very tip of Jaime's nose, and then his eyelids and his cheeks, and soon enough he was raining down a flurry of pecks and kisses against Jaime's warm lips. The boy was pressed back further into the tree trunk, his legs spreading as Jack nestled in between them.

Jack finally withdrew, allowing Jaime to catch a much needed breath, but then the elder bent down and began mouthing against the teen's neck with opened mouthed kisses.

"That was the best entrance ever, hands down," Jaime sighed, Jack still kissing and nuzzling into the boy's neck.

"Yeah?" Jack said in between a kiss. "Should I do it all the time then?" He finally pulled away this time and tilted his head, pale skin glowing a faint red. He narrowed his eyes and smirked, prodding Jaime with a finger.

"Feeling a little turned on?" Jack teased, lips spreading into a wide grin when Jaime simply turned his head away, trying to burrow himself into his coat.

"Hey," Jack called. Jaime blinked and faced the other once more. Jack continued. "Let's go home."

Jaime smiled. "Thought you'd never ask."

* * *

**A/N: and then they fricked. **


End file.
